toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 2: We Are Here
is the second episode of ''Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The ToQgers arrive at a train station taken over by the Shadow Line which has been renamed "Kettougahara", controlled by the Shadow Line's Saber Shadow who makes everyone duel. Right and the others do their hardest to protect a boy who is scared at what the Shadow Line has done to his neighborhood and figure out a way to end the Shadow Line's control. Plot The ToQGers are still trying to take in the shock of Ticket's revelation, refusing to believe themselves dead. They then ask about the Shadow Line's motivations, and the Conductor and Ticket explain that they wish to engulf the world into darkness by using the dark emotions from the heart, like anger, sorrow and jealousy. The train's robotic assistant, Wagon, comes in with a meal cart, and Right is eager to eat some, followed by Kagura and Mio. This attitude is enough to cheer Tokatti up, as he surmises that, since they feel hungry, they cannot be dead. Only Hikari stays at his corner, thinking about the situation. As the others are talking about their childhood exploits, they find out they cannot remember the name of the city they lived in, and Hikari points out that, aside from their time together, they have recollection of nothing else in their lives. As they think of this, the train unexpectedly enters the Shadow Line, which has taken over the next station. They arrive at the station, Kettougahara (Dueling Field), but the ToQGers cannot see anything wrong. They check on the city after the Rainbow Line train leaves them there and, while the people look rather gloomy, they still cannot see anything wrong, until they hear a voice calling to the citizens for "Duel Time", telling them to pick an opponent. Tokatti spots a Shadow Kaijin, Saber Shadow, standing atop a building and flinging a giant coin to the ground below - as soon as it hits the ground, everyone else starts attacking each other, with some falling over heavily wounded when defeated. As the ToQGers tend to the fallen citizens, they notice a dark matter coming out of everyone, brought by their aggressiveness. Saber Shadow, then, notices that some "cowards" (the ToQGers) refused to do battle and sics the Kuros on them. They all transform and fight the troopers, performing more Transfer Changes along the way, until Saber Shadow notices a boy watching from a corner and attacks him, also for being a "coward" who refused to duel. Just as he attacks, ToQ 1gou fends him off with the Rail Slasher, and they fight until ToQ 1gou points out they didn't know the rules, and so could not be expected to battle. Saber Shadow agrees to this, explaining that, in Kettougahara, everyone is expected to duel at any given day and time, once the sign is given. He then warns them to do duel next time, upon which ToQ 1gou challenges him directly before he leaves. The boy then steps out, thanking the heroes for saving his life. The ToQGers, untransformed, are talking to the boy, who explains he lost his parents in the duels and doesn't now what to do, being alone. As they notice darkness seeping out of him due to his sadness, the boy also explains that Saber Shadow once said that the city would be destroyed once enough darkness was amassed, and everyone would be dead, leaving the youngsters shocked as his words echo their state as Ticket had told them. At the Castle Terminal, Baron Nero commends Saber Shadow on his plan of using humans' aggressiveness against each other, noting that this is a quick way of covering the world in Darkness, preparing it for the Dark Emperor's coming. General Schwarz adds that he will have his Shadow Ressha Troops prepared for the Emperor's coming, and the remark does not go unnoticed by Nero, who mutters about his compatriot's bruteness. Back at Kettougahara, Hikari thinks back to what the boy said about the citizens and concludes that what Ticket meant by "dead" has to do with all the memories they lost. Tokatti still tries to argue that they aren't dead, but Right decides they should just go and take down the Shadow Kaijin. Hikari calls him out on his recklessness, pointing out that he cannot imagine illogical things, and comparing their situation to spirits in a ghost train. Right, however, is undeterred, saying that, if that's the case, they could be called back home during the Bon Festival, and thus start recollecting things spontaneously. He then encourages the boy not to give up, and asks him to imagine the ToQGers defeating Saber Shadow, going on to say they would take that mental image and use it. Later on, Saber Shadow reappears, calling for another duel, but Right shoots the coin into pieces with his ToQ Blaster, halting the start of the duels. Incensed, Saber Shadow summons Kuros to fight the ToQGers, who transform on the spot. ToQ 1gou makes his way through the soldiers to face Saber Shadow one-on-one, while ToQ 4gou becomes convinced of his friend's resolve. During the duel, Saber Shadow summons a Kuliner, and ToQ 1gou responds in kind by calling out the Red Ressha for a train-top battle. Soon enough, ToQ 4gou joins him in the Green Ressha, coupling with his friend's car so he can drive while ToQ 1gou focuses on the fight. They battle as the opposing trains run side-by-side, even over the city's skies, until ToQ 1gou is hanging onto the Red Ressha after a miscalculated dodge. Saber Shadow is convinced of his victory; ToQ 1gou, in turn, is convinced of the exact opposite (as ToQ 4gou is), and the heroes victory is assured when Saber Shadow raises his swords, not noticing an oncoming tunnel behind him, low enough to break the weapons as they pass by. ToQ 1gou, then, finishes off Saber Shadow, who regrows right after falling off the Ressha combination. The heroes soon form ToQ-Oh in response, and ToQ 1gou challenges him to a Western-style showdown: back to back with each other, they each take five steps before drawing their guns. Saber Shadow, however, cheats by shooting before the final step, but the ToQ-Oh quickly splits up to avoid getting hit. The ToQ-Oh, then, destroys Saber Shadow for good by shooting with their Fumikiri-ken. As they leave, the station, no longer under the Shadow Line's influence, has its name changed back to Nozomigahara (Wishing Field), concluding that the loss of their memories (and, at least figuratively speaking, their lives) is due to their hometown being dominated and destroyed by the Shadow Line. When the ToQGers ask the Conductor about this, he says they're right, while Ticket says they're wrong, confusing the team. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yota: *Salary Man: Suit actors *ToQ 1gou: *ToQ 2gou: *ToQ 3gou: *ToQ 4gou: *ToQ 5gou, Wagon: *Baron Nero: *Madame Noir: *General Schwarz: *Miss Gritta: *Saber Shadow: *Combatant Kuros: ? Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for We Are Here: **ToQ 1gou - Pink **ToQ 2gou - Green **ToQ 3gou - Blue **ToQ 4gou - Yellow **ToQ 5gou - Red *With this episode, Tokatti has used both of his male core teammates' powers at least once, while Hikari has used both of his female core teammates' powers at least once. *The Transfer Change in this episode leads to an alignment where three ToQger members align (both in color and number) with three members of Bioman. **Two others are already aligned with Bioman members. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'Kyushu Railway Company - Seven Stars in Kyushu: A luxurious train that just entered service, it has a dining car, sleeper car, and observation car. It travels around various parts of Kyushu. **'West Japan Railway Company - Express Thunderbird (683 Series Express Type): An express train connecting Osaka, Kanazawa and Toyama. Both pointed and flat shaped lead cars exist. **Seibu Railway Company - Smile Train 30000 Series: Running between Tokyo and Saitama, this is Seibu Railways' new train. From the front, it looks like a smiling face. *As a part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *The title to this episode is similar to the catchphrase of from : (the usage of "Ore-tachi" refers to the plural instead of the singular; while "sanjou" is a slang for "to arrive here" while "koko ni iru" is the proper usage of Japanese of being in a place) **Aside from being a train-themed Kamen Rider season, Yasuko Kobayashi was the head-writer for Den-O as well as ToQger. *This episode introduces Wagon, the Rainbow Line's robotic waitress. *Ai Moritaka's (Kagura) 16th birthday, falling on January 14th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1203273_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train, Station 2: We Are Here, Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced and Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose. DSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢俺たちはここにいる *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢俺たちはここにいる｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi